I'm cold
by MaroonSoda
Summary: Jane had a fever after spending a night at the cold bullpen. Short one shot.


Jane sneezes. Jane sniffs. Jane hiccups. Jane dozes off.

"Jane!"

The loud bang on her desk next to her face where her head rests on sends the sluggish Detective Jane Rizzoli springs up from her chair, so fast that her spine and neck stretch and cracks.

"Ouch! That must be hurt. Sorry Jane."

"Why you do that?" Jane almost cries. She would never cries here, not in the middle of the bullpen even if it is still so early, freezing 7 in the morning but when your body aches all over and numbs at the same time, even the tough badass detective would feel like wanting to shed their tears.

Frost frowns concernedly looking at his partner after setting his things on the desk opposite of Jane, correcting the position of his blue robot to a sitting position. "You don't sound great there, Jane." He looks at his new Rolex silver watch, sure that he comes rather early today for a better start and to surpass Korsak as an early bird. The tick of the shorter needle points at one minute passes 7 deepens his frown more. "Jane, you don't go home last night are you? That's the same clothes you wore yesterday."

"Good detective sight you have there, Detective Barold Frost." Jane mumbles her sarcastic reply which Frost barely connects what she is saying. Her hand waves in the air as if telling Frost to let her alone, let her catches some sleep before another early bird interrupts her not-so-beauty sleep.

"Jane! What are your thinking sleeping in the bullpen?"

"God Korsak!" Frost is the one who jumps a bit on his chair even when Jane's name is addressed.

"You guys are going to give a holiday on one of these days." Jane grunts as she supports her head in her fisted right hand, reaching out her left hand fumbling with her phone to see the clock. "It's 7.."

"7.03." Korsak corrects her. Since when he is this literal?

"Urgh fine. As you said." Jane flips close her phone again and glances at her partners one after another, her eyes are hard to open at normal size, mouth pursues. "I'm cold." She says suddenly and Korsak stops tugging on his overly tight tie Kiki set this morning. Frost still wants to remain Jane about her yesterday clothes, by saying she should go home or go wash up in the restroom but stops himself when he also hears that.

He exchanges glance with Korsak who finally notices the seem to be so important fact of Jane this morning, her yesterday clothes. Korsak shakes his head. This kid should take care of herself more, he thought to himself.

"Jane, are you sick? You know you do look kind of fuzzy to me." He gets up and goes to feel Jane's forehead with his chubby palm.

"Goodness Jane, you are burning!" He hisses while shaking his hand in the air. And it is freezing outside but the inside of BPD isn't that warm either, maybe it is the building's temperature management..?

"Go home Jane. Take a good rest for a day or two." He pulls out his phone and dials a familiar number while gesturing Frost to pick up the already dozing off again Jane whose head nodding and bowing a little to far that she might smack her head on the desk so hard that would cause concussion.

Frost who already on his foot Frost after hearing Korsak hisses, hurries to Jane's side to help his partner. He pulls her up with one arm slings under Jane's arm to across the other shoulder and Korsak takes Jane's other side as they support Jane to the elevator.

"I'm cold." Jane mumbles as the door closes.

As fast as the phone call Korsak makes, it ends after a few exchange of worried words.

They finally arrive at the underground parking lot just as a blue Prius arrives and it goes straight to them without parking at its designated place.

Maura Isles in her usual glamorous work outfit steps out hurriedly from her car and opens the backseat door for them. Korsak and Frost lead Jane there and Korsak let the slimmer Frost to lay Jane down across the backseat comfortably.

"What's happening?" Maura is crouching at the foot of the sit near Jane's head caressing the cheek of the flushed face with closed eyes detective. High temperature. Flushed cheeks. Shivering lips. A high fever, she sighs.

"She sleeps on her desk last night in the bullpen." Korsak says.

"Or doesn't sleep at all. The building has problem with temperature regulation I think. It is freezing in there doc." Frost throws in.

"I'm cold Maur." Maura sighs while shaking her head and whispers some soothing words near Jane's ears before getting out from the backseat. "We are taking two or three days off. There isn't any case currently so I suggest we let Jane to rest and I'm there to take care of her."

"Don't worry about the paperwork. Frost here can finish it by his frenzy speed in typing."

"Yeah. I can handle them." Frost smiles sincerely even though Korsak is teasing him.

"Thank you." Maura smiles and closes her door.

Them both heave a deep sigh after the Prius exits the parking lot.

"She is sick."

"She is there to take care of her."

"Wifes." They snort and go back to the elevator


End file.
